Hermione and Clove's letter to fanfiction
by earthling44
Summary: A letter from Hermione and Clove, to all of the shippers on fanfiction. NOT A ROMANCE STORY.


**A/N: I was looking around on fanfiction for some really good fics about Hermione's life before Hogwarts, and I had real difficulty finding any that weren't her paired off with someone. I have had the same problem with Clove stories in the Hunger Games fandom. If you are writing a Clove or a Hermione story, feel free to put the name of it in the reviews. I apologise for any OOC-ness with Hermione; I haven't read the books in a while. Oh, and please don't be offended if this affects your OTP; I am tolerant of people of all ships.**

**Hermione's POV**

I open my eyes to a bright white light. Where am I? I seem to be in a completely white room. Is there anyone else here with me? Across the room, I see a girl. She looks about 14, with long black hair. She is short and wiry. She reminds me of a girl in the book _The Hunger Games_. I decide to try and wake her up.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

She wakes up and her eyes glance around the room, dazed. "Where am I?" she asks.

"I was hoping that you could help me find out."

"Hey, you remind me of someone… I know! Hermione Granger, from the _Harry Potter _series."

How does she know who I am? This is suspicious; and what does she mean by _Harry Potter _series? Hang on, I sense a connection here. Some muggle must have written a book about the Second Wizarding War. I must notify the Ministry once I get out of this room. "I am Hermione Granger. Are you Clove, from _The Hunger Games_?"

It seems she has sensed the connection too. "Someone wrote a book about my games?"

"Yeah, a woman called Suzanne Collins. Katniss is one of the most annoying characters I have ever had the misfortune to read, but I love the minor characters. I like reading Hunger Games fanfiction. I write a bit of my own, actually. There's not much good fanfiction about just you, though. It's always you paired up with Cato, Marvel, or some terribly boring OC."

Clove wrinkles her nose. "That's gross! Cato and Marvel are 4 years older than me. Besides, Cato already has a girlfriend." She smiles. "I love the _Harry Potter _series; I am a complete Potterhead. I am in Slytherin, according to all of my friends at the Academy. You were always my favourite character, actually. It's a similar situation with you on fanfiction. You're always paired with Ron, Harry or Draco."

I am mildly surprised that fangirling is allowed at the District 2 Career Academy, but these kids are smart. They must do it in secret or something. "Really? I would have thought that those muggles think more of me than just the only major female character in the series. I actually do love Ron, so that makes sense. I would never get together with Harry, but it is possible. Draco Malfoy?! He hates me because I am muggleborn. Why would I ever get paired with him?"

Clove shakes her head sadly. Then, an inspired look crosses her face. "I know! Let's write a letter to fanfiction pleading our case!"

A desk with parchment and a quill appears in a corner of the room. This must be some kind of Room of Requirement.

"I'll write because I take it they don't have parchment and quills in Panem."

"No, we usually use paper and pens." I start the letter.

_To the excellent writers on fanfiction,_

_After recently meeting and discussing fanfiction about us in our respective books, Clove and I have decided that circumstances are dire enough to write to the entire community. We are living, breathing characters, not objects to use in your romance stories. I especially say this about Clove, as she is only 14. It is creepy and illegal to use her in a story of a sexual nature with people several years her senior. As for me, you seem to forget that Harry can be incredibly angsty sometimes. Also, Draco did some horrible things to my best friends and I. It would take some serious reconciliation and perhaps an alternate universe to make us even on speaking terms. Besides, Rose would be incredibly cross with me if this ever were to happen, as she has a crush on Scorpius Malfoy, who would never have existed, had Draco and I ever gotten together._

_I hope you understand Clove's and my plight, and we wish you luck in your future writing endeavours._

_-Hermione Granger_

I seal the envelope and a crisp while owl takes it. Then, I say goodbye to Clove and a passage opens out of the white room. Clove and I return to our respective worlds and hope that fanfiction writers take notice of our letter.


End file.
